Bloodlines
by rages
Summary: Ai, a seemingly useless woman is thrown into a life she did not know was her birthright. Blood runs deep in her, powerful. Can she handle it? Sesshomaru/OC pairing, slow and intended to be long. This is my first story I hope you enjoy :]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, long time lurker here and first time writer. If that's even how one would go about this ha.  
>Anyway I've been a fan of Inuyasha since I was prepubescent adolescent. Anyway, this is my first story ever, besides the one time I thought I wanted to be a writer. HA.<br>I do wish to finish the story but i'm not sure if it will happen or not. Considering it's my first and I'm not sure how strong of a writer I am and or will be. But I do have an active imagination so lets give it a shot!  
>This will be a romance between Sesshomaru and an OC, there will be other characters that are from the series and or made up from myself. There may or may not be lemons, I love to read them myself so its possible other than that there will be blood language ect... so it will be for mature audiences.<br>But I will give a warning. Anyway, I would like this story to be long, it will have many chapters, I will try to stick to the actual story line but this will be set after Naraku is dead. He ded. k no Naraku. I make dis up. If I do something wrong feel free to let me know :]  
>And now for the story~!<br>I don't own inuyasha or any of the character besides my own :]  
>Warning: Blood, sexual innuendos<p>

* * *

><p>The night sky flashes with a bright red light, a gush of wind rushes past the trees, bending the branches to its will. A blood curdling snarl is released from a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Blood seeps from a gash, creating a pool of crimson liquid on the grassy field. Not far from the wounded lays a body, ravaged from battle. Peaceful in the face, no pain, no emotion. As if only sleeping, the only clue that this is not the case is the large sword imbedded in his chest. A larg clawed hand grabs the hilt, roughly yanking the sword from it short lived stay. Crackling fire heats around the blade, bubbling and burning the blood. Smoke rises as the flame dies, leaving the weapon to glow a soft red, illuminating the massive body of its keeper. Sheathing the sword a rush of power surrounds the victor, bending the trees once again. A cyclone of power builds faster and faster as his body bends and cracks building into a large scaled creature. Wings surround the body of iron scales, dark black claws adorn his hands, large eyes of deep blue, teeth sharper than any weapon.<p>

'A DRAGON!' Screams a small girl.

'Yes, yes a dragon dear child.' A woman of resemblance to the child says through a small laugh. 'But not just any dragon, the strongest of them all.' She quickly adds.

'Yes I know that, you've told me this story thousands of times, I know who he is!' A child then proclaims.

'Then, why my dear one, do you always ask for this story to be the one I tell you. If you know it so well then why not allow me to read you something new, or create a new adventure?'

'Because... this one is my favorite, It has fighting and dragons! It's got all the good stuff I like in it!'

The woman looks down at the small child in front of her. Dark hair loosely lifted in a bun. Strands falling into her dark blue eyes, outlined by thick lashes. Though young in her age, beauty is potent in her.

'Now why, may I ask, does a little lady such as yourself like fighting and dragons so much? There are many other things that can attract your attention my dear. Dancing, singing, art? Come now would you rather not hear of the princess of the moon?' Questioned the woman.

'No! The dragon has power and pride. I want to be like the dragon. He takes care of everyone, he is our hero mama. The princess of the moon...' Squinting her face she sighs. 'You know she isn't really the moon, she is just on it right?'

Laughing the woman grabs the child pulling her close and kissing her head softly.  
>'Yes my child yes. You my dear...' She pulls her face up looking into her deep blue eyes. 'You my wonderful daughter have many many wonderful traits, your father would be proud.' A sadness engulfs the woman's eyes Looking upon her daughter she smiles. 'I love you my darling, it is time for bed now' Kissing her once again she releases her.<p>

Looking upon her mother she nods, lifting her blankets up she scootches under and lays down. 'Mama' the little girls softly says. 'I love you'

The woman turns and smiles softly to the little girl 'And I you, I'll see you in the morning my love'

'OI WAKE UP I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO BE WAITING ON YOUR ASS' A loud threatening voice shakes a young woman from her slumber. Roughly she sits up, leaning against a wall, rubbing her face. Opening her deep blue eyes she looks among the room. Dark, with light burning her eyes through the only doorway.

'DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU TO GET UP?' the voice echoed through the hall.  
>'YES, I'M COMING!' She yelled back, venom seeping through her words. For the love that is all holy in this world. <em>Can he not scream like that every morning!?<em> Jumping up she stretches her body, slim, but build like a woman. Hips, and a bust yet not so over done. She is a beauty after all. Her dark hair straight, down to her hips, cascade past her face as she leans forward picking up the scrap of cloth she slept with just the night before, moving it to the small pile of possessions she has. Sighing to herself she looks to the door. 'Well here goes another day.'

The town is alive with the hum of activity. Traders, yelling to the towns folk, every which way someone is selling something. Goods, from food, clothes, livestock, jewelry, weapons, everything. Women pulling their children along with them to carry out their everyday life. Men drinking heavily of sake, cat calling to the brothel women. Orphan children run in and out of the crowds, looking for unsuspecting travelers. And a young woman, with dark blue eyes walking down the middle of all of this, carrying a basket, keeping to herself as she walks. Eyes alert, looking for any and all dangers. Piking up the pace past the brothel, making sure to not make any eye contact.

'Oi, Tome. Lookie there.' A man covered in a small layer of dirt nudges to another indicating a direction. 'Pretty little thing eh?' Smirking at himself as he eyed down the young woman. 'Wonder if the ole mans been getting something more from her!' Nearly yelling the man laughs with the few near him. The man called Tome smirks and nods 'She looks as if she's walking with a limp hahaha!' Snickering at his own comment he adds 'wouldn't mind if i were the cause of it!' Shuddering she sped up her pace past these men.

As she reaches the edge of the town she see's the forest line off in the distance. Releasing the breath she didn't know she held she sighs. Walking more leisurely she takes in the morning rays. The sun warms her tan skin, her short yukata, tan and marred with dirt and stains shows her arms and legs. Her hair swaying as she walks, strands in her face flow with the wind, tickling her nose.

As she reaches the treeline she looks in the deepness of the forest itself. Quiet, or so it seems, booming with wildlife and adventure. She looks behind her back to the town. How different they seem yet in the same, deadly. She sighs 'I'd pick the forest any day she says softly. Walking through the forest she is greeted with the soft chirps of birds. The vines wrap around the trees in odd directions, making a mass entangle web of vegetation. Reaching in the basket she pulls out a parchment and read through the list. _Mugwort, Fenugreek, Alder, and knotweed._ Nodding to her self she stops and looks around her, the area looks to be fresh, no indications that someone has been near the area for some time. She walks deeper, slowly as she looks for common spots where the plants normally bloom.

Closing her eyes she leans her back against a tree. Enjoying the sounds of the forest she thinks. Her life may not be how she wanted it but she is alive. If you could call it that, she works for Jiro a man of the village, doing all his odd tasks he hands her. He gives her food and a room, however he is very strict and reminds her of her place daily. She has been with him for many summers now, he took her in when the previous family no longer had room for her. Today she was lucky enough to be given the task to collect herbs and plants for the local monk. Opening her eyes she looks up to the sky. The branches outstretch in the sky, shading her from the rays of warmth. Warmth, something her life seems to be lacking. 'I'm alive' she whispers. 'Am I really...?' She sighs again. Looking to the forest she continues on her task.

Hours pass as she continues through the forest. She comes across a small brook, taking a moment she bends to refresh herself with the water. Cool to the touch she smiles. Running her fingers through the clear water she looses herself in thought. Unaware of her surroundings a figure slowly approaches from her side. She looks to her right and jumps up abruptly tossing her basket from her hands into the brook. The herbs she so tediously worked to collect land all around her, some being dragged down the water way. Eyes wide and breath hitched she takes in the man standing near her. Dark hair, tied high in a pony tail. Eyes dark, hard and unrelenting. Tan skin tone, his face free of all marks. He stands tall, much more than herself. His broad shoulders strong, along with his chest, which is covered in armor, shined metal, gleaming in the light. A sword at his waist, sheathed for the moment. This man is not a man at all, his power brushes against her, the surface of her skin feels as if it's on fire. This man is a youkai . She is unable to move, terror strikes her still.

Looking her up and down, his eyes take in every detail. She is young but not a child. Her body is firm, yet slim, appealing. Her Hair is long and loose, dark as the night, yet shimmering with life in the sun. Her eyes dark blue as the deepest part of the sea, lovely full lashes outline them, deepening them. Her skin flawless as the Kamis, not blemishes on her face. Her lips full, open in startled amazement. Terror licks at his senses, this girl fears him. _Good._

'Your name girl.' His voice, deep and harsh booms out against her. Flinching in place her eyes widen. He looks to her tightening his face, his lips in a thin line, clearly not happy. A second more goes by. 'I shall not repeat myself girl, give me your name.' The wind picks up pushing her hair past her, whipping it in the wind. Reality sets in, he body shivers. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth.

* * *

><p>Ok that's the first chapter, I wanna keep things a secret. Want it to all fall into place, hope I didn't jump around to much! Hope you enjoyed :]<br>(The Italic is their inner thought)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the first story wasn't that long. Well idk if it was long or not, I have nothing to compare it to! Anyway Chapter two!  
>I don't own inuyasha or any of the character besides my own :]<br>Warning: Blood

* * *

><p>His eyes seem to squint as if looking through her. His face holds no emotion. <em>Who is this youkai, why does he ask for my name.<em> Her mind races as the seconds go by, her breathing become rash, her chest rises and falls rapidly. Her eyes still wide unsure if to continue to stare at him or not. Fear, terror. She is unsure which term would be a better fit to her current situation.

No sound has been heard for a minute or two. The forest is still, only the brook babbles on unending. The plants and basket forgotten. The wind picks up again, her body shivers against the cool wind on her bare skin. Her mind is in a mush, unable to determine what to do she takes a step back. Instantly he is upon her. His large hands grab her wrist and yanks her hand above her head. She opens her mouth to release a scream, but is muffled by his other large hand, covering the majority of her face. His claws prick at her skin, both on the wrist as well as her face. Her dark blue eyes shed thick tears. Salt hitting his nose before he feels the actual tears on his hand. He looks down at her, his face still showing nothing. 'Is your name is Ai?' His voice much more dark the closer he is, his teeth are just daggers, sharp blades all of them. Her mind lost to fear she doesn't comprehend his words. Her body pulls at his hand, trying desperately to get away.

His claws pierce her skin as she pulls against him, her attempts hurting her. He sighs in annoyance. 'Girl, do not fight me.' His voice laced with warning, his eyes burning hers. _Get away, you have to get away!_ She kicks at his legs, continuing to pull from him, crimson liquid running down her arm. Let me go! His grip tightens on her his hand on her face grabbing her now pulling her closer to him, forcing her to look at him. A growl escapes his lips, teeth barred showing his displeasure. 'You dare strike me?' He squeezes her face, cutting into her cheeks, drips of blood running past his pointed claws. 'Your very life is in my hands girl, all I asked is your name.' The words drip from is mouth harshly. 'You will do as I ask or you shall feel more pain than you could ever imagine. As for death, I'll give you a fate much worse, you understand me?' He takes a deep breath, smelling the air. Fear. Terror.

Looking at her end. This youkai. She closes her eyes as tears escape. Falling freely they roll from her cheeks to his hand, the blood mixes with the tears, dripping from his hand. He lowers her arm, blood flows freely, marking her with uneven lines. He holds onto her, his body tense. She slumps down, tears still falling. 'Your name.' He asks again. His voice a tone, absolute. Looking at her small form, frigid from fear, he scoffs at her. _Pathetic. _The only word to come to his mind.

She draws in a breath, releasing it rashly. 'My name...' she says in a shaky voice, soft, nearly silent. 'Is Ai Anzi.' She holds her body stiff. Waiting for something, anything. _Why, why must this happen to me, a youkai, in these parts? They never come this far, why now..._

'Impossible.' He says abruptly. Her breath hitches. _What?_ Confused she slowly raises her head, her eyes looking to his. His face still showing no emotion. His mouth in a thin line, his eyes looking to hers. Dark. She shivers. A tear falling from her again, the blood dry on her cheeks. They look like markings. '..wh... what..? She asks is a shaky voice. He looks at her as if once again looking through her.

'You are not Ai Anzi. You cannot be.' He looks her over again. _This is not her, this weak girl. This pathetic thing. She is useless she cannot be, she is not._ 'Give me your true name girl. He demands.

She looks at him is disbelief. _What does he mean that isn't my name..._ 'My name is Ai... please.. I would not lie to you..' Her voice quivers slightly, but is more determined. The brook continues to babble in the background. The sun is slowly setting, the sky is illuminated with hues of blue, orange, yellow, purple and black. The branches above bend with the wind, a few leaves fall into the brook to be swept away. The youkai releases the girl and allows her to fall to the ground in a small thud. Landing on her backside Ai lets out a small cry of pain.

Showing no remorse the demon backs away a little, never removing his eyes from her. She looks to him, gripping her wrist, rubbing the wounds that she previously received. 'You do not lie.' He states more than asks. _How is it possible that this is her? She is weak. The smell of her blood. There is no way to hide it. How is it..._ 'Interesting, tell me girl, do you remember me?' His eyes look at her more intensely now.

'Wha... what..? What are you talking about.. I. Please I don't understand. I am sorry to have disturbed you.. I.. I please..' Ai's eyes start to shed more tears slowly. 'I have never seen you before. Please mercy sir, I will leave you never to return.. please...' She pulls her legs into her, leaning her head to the dirt, gasping for breath in the dirt, her cries louder now.

Looking at her he sighs. _I have gone to far... she is of mortal upbringing after all._ He grabs the bridge of his nose, pressing slightly as if he has a headache. 'Stand Ai. Do not grovel to me. I apologize for my harshness towards you. I needed to be sure that is was you.' He says in a softer tone.

Her cries slow her face still low. _This is a trick, he intends to kill me. Please no, Kamis please, someone help me... _She shakes her head to the, her fingers dig in the dirt. The sky much darker now, there are no more birds and the cold air grips her body much more now. Realizing this Ai's mind shines some hope on her situation. Jiro will realize she has not returned soon, perhaps someone will come looking for her. Will it be one or more? But he is in a mortal form of a youkai. So that means he's stronger than normal youkai? Ai's mind races as she tries to determine what may or may not happen. The youkai huffs out loud. _This girl, Ai. She is infuriating._ 'Ai!' His voice booms loud over the area. 'stand.'

She freezes her eyes wide looking the the ground. Slowly she raises her head. The area is dark, the sky no longer holds light. Before her, he stands tall. She is unsure. Her death is waiting for her by is hand. His hand, large, strong, deadly. She shivers from the thought, indirectly rubbing her arm. Sore. She stands up slowly, watching him.

He watches as she slowly rises. _Finally._ 'Ai, I have been looking for you for some time now.' His voice flows like liquid through his lips. Ai looking at him with shock on her face makes him smirk slowly. His teeth, sharp and lethal. She gulps down air. 'Please sir... you must be getting me mistaken with someone else...' She begs in a low voice. 'No child.' He says firmly. 'You are Ai Anzi, only daughter to Kane Anzi and Asa Anzi, born of our blood.' His words run through her mind. _Kane and Asa... Born of 'our' blood..?_

He watches her. Her body stiff, unsure what to do. _Perhaps._ He questions himself.

**_She was young._**

_She is young._ He interjects.

_**She does not remember those times, Her mind is warped, Humans. Awful creatures. Why you left her with them I will never know.**_

_She had no place to go, WE had no place to raise her. We could not keep her. The mortal family was meant to keep her till we were ready._

_**That worked well, now she is useless like this. How are you to let her know what she is. She will surely die from shock.**_

He sighs again.

'sir please. I don't understand what you mean...' Her voice showing fear, but the question bold.

Looking at her, he refocuses his dark eyes to look at hers. The tears still lingering. Better now then never. 'Ai, my name is Aoi Anzi, I am your uncle.'  
>Her skin felt like ice, her mouth went dry, her vision went black. Her body fell towards the ground, but never touched it.<p>

* * *

><p>Welp that's chapter two, I'm trying to keep it slow. However this is starting to feel it is going fast but what do I know! This is an inuyashsa fan fic and yes i will be adding them in, but it is about my oc, which yes she seems like a useless lump... because she kinda is! But her past is a mystery oOoOooOoO AHHHahhhhhahhh. And omg uncle Aoi? wat<p>

Haha anyway stay with me! It will get better, if it is not already good? I hope you're enjoying~!  
>(The bold Italic is his inner demon, I hoped I made it clear in the least bit hehe)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ok ok, so I'm thinking that none of the show characters are going to be showing up soon. I want to bring them in gradually. Even though some of this stuff seems to be happening rather fast, it's just... well I dunnu :( also I have done the first three chapters even before posting the story at all (there is a 12hoour waiting period for new users) I stayed up longer than intended haha! But it was worth it, I'm a night owl anyway :]  
>So no more delay to chapter three!<br>I don't own inuyasha or any of the character besides my own :]  
>Warning: None~<p>

* * *

><p>A brush of wind claimed her body. Large clawed hands cupped under her small frame, preventing her from hitting the hard cold earth. The tip of his claws dried with her blood, as well as her face and arm. Her features calm, the first time since their meeting. He looked upon her in his arms.<p>

_Fragile thing._

_**Her power shall awaken within time baka.**_

_Do not insult me, I know this. It is just... odd to see our bloodline quake in such a manner. This will be hard..._

**_Well maybe if you did not threaten her life she would be conscious..._**

_Be quiet. Withdrawal. I wish to think alone._

_**I will for now... baka...**_

Sighing Aoi looks to his small niece. Her body moves closer to his own body. Looking among the forest, the darkness engulfs him. The air sticks close to him, the coldness now noticeable. Looking down at his niece once again he realizes her small frame is crudely dressed, exposed to the elements. He pulls her close to himself, within a second he is gone. The dark forest a blur to his eyes, with grace, ease and precision he weaves through the thick forest. Building momentum he jumps to the sky. The moon is bright and full, illuminating everything with a soft white glow, the stars twinkle against their dark bed of black. Within moments Aoi lands in a meadow, Long grass to his knees dance in the soft wind, creating an enchanting view. In the middle of the meadow a shrine, old wood, sculpted with skilled hands to please the Kamis. This shall do for now. With care as not to wake the precious cargo he carries, he walks to the building. Opening the screen door reviles a small alter, adorned with two lamps. Off to the side, a small fire pit littered with charred wood.

Placing her down softly, he walks to the pit kicking the charred bits to the side. Looking at Ai, he makes a mental note of how her body shivers to the cold. He nods to himself and takes a leave outside, only to return shortly with kindling. Bending low he places his collected material in the pit. Hovering a hand over the pit, heat builds on the surface of his skin. A light hum of power radiates from the heat, a red light slowly appears. A small crackling sound is heard, instantly a fire is set ablaze in the pit. Standing he walks to his niece, lifting her once again he moves her closer to the fire. Her body reacts to the warmth, ceasing its shivering. When content with her condition he removes his weapon, resting it against the wall, next his armor. His body much lighter now, not as broad, slim, chiseled with muscle. He stretches allowing his body to be at ease. Sitting off to the wall, opposite of the door he sits peacefully, watching, waiting. Come morning, and her wake, things will become complicated.

The sun warms the lands. The grass laced with dew droplets, twinkle in the suns ray. The trees in the distance stand tall, engulfed in the days warmth. The birds fly high, stretching their wings after the long cold night. Warmth, life, the day is new. In a small shrine in the middle of a meadow a youkai and a young woman reside.

Aoi sits in the same spot, not moving, waiting. Ai has yet to wake, she had not moved at all, the fire no longer ablaze. He sits to himself, pondering on how this situation will play out. He'd prefer not to have to resort to physical action. The young girl would cringe to a fly being swatted. His mind wanders to how this came to be. He had left her with a family of standing. He was promised that she would be brought up with an education, comfort and training. This is not so. He had arrived to the village he had left her at many summers ago. The village was different, the buildings not stand as they once did. The many mortals there, none he remembered. The fear he brought to the many faces, new to him. He had only every been greeted with respect before. Those were not the same mortals. They would have been waiting on his return. He sighs out loud. He should have looked in on her long ago, he has no one but himself to blame.

A sound is released from the small sleeping form. His mind snaps back to reality, she finally stirs.

Ai's body is sore, but rested. She lays still with her eyes closed for a while longer. She hears the birds chip in the morning. _Birds...?_ Jiro would not let her sleep in. Something is amiss. She opens her eyes, the darkness of the room engulfs her. Squinting she sits up, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the sleepiness. As she lowers her hands her eyes adjust themselves to the darkness around her. Instantly she sees him. Memories of the night before slam into her. She lets out a surprised breath, then holding her air she stares at him. The youkai from last night. _Kami no..._

He sits off to the side of her, his body no longer covered in his armor. He now looked more relaxed sitting so causally. However none the less deadly, he radiates power. She grabs a hold of her yukata, her wrist twinges with pain, looking down she remembers his clawed hold on her, the blood still sticks to her arm. Crusty and dry.

Aoi follows her gaze and sighs. Ai's eyes flash back to her captor, tears threaten to flow freely. 'Ai..' He says softly causing her body to flinch automatically. 'I am sorry for last night, I did not intend to cause you harm... there are many other ways I could have gone about that. I was unjust and wrong to you, many apologies young one.' His solemn words hit her laced with guilt. _Is... is he for real..? This youkai is apologizing to me...?_

Ai takes a moment looking at his face. Soft, emotion now. His mouth is tilted slightly, a frown? His eyes hold a softness to them, the darkness not hiding the dullness they hold, remorse? She nods softly, even she unsure if he saw due to the darkness. He did however. 'Ai, do you remember what I said to you last night? ...Before you passes out?' His words slow. Ai, staring at him still thinks back. Their conversation short but thick with emotion, her memory foggy, she strains to think back. Resting a small hand to her head she tries to add pressure to her head, a headache soon develops. Aoi shakes his head looking her up and down, she was in shock back then.

'Ai my name is Aoi...' He says calmly watching her. She lifts her eyes to his, capturing his. 'I am your uncle young one, younger brother to your father, Kane.' Her demeanor did not change, she continued to stare at him, no hint of emotion played upon her face. Waiting for her to sat something he lets out a small cough. 'Yes.. uhh..' unsure of what to say he stands. Ai flinches a little looking upon him in fear.

A minute or so goes by before her body jolts forward a little. Aoi looks at her with a questioning look. 'You're wrong sir.' She finally states. 'I am no youkai, I am a mortal woman, if my father were your brother I would carry your blood. I may not know my parents but they are not youkai, this I know for sure...' Her hand rubs her wrist softly, to release the soreness of it. Aoi watches her intently.

_She thinks I would lie about this? If she were a mere mortal I would waste no time on her._

_**Can you blame her?! You basically beat her into submission. Terrorized her and NOW she is somewhere with a random youkai claiming to be her uncle! BRILLIANT PLAN BAKA!**_

Aoi released a growl of frustration causing Ai to leans back into the wall, her body quakes both from fear as well as the cold. Aoi catches himself and looks down to his niece. 'Ai, please. I mean you no harm. Come outside, we must talk more young one.' He motions to the screen door. Ai's eyes look to the door quickly then back to the youkai claiming to be her uncle. She did not move a muscle.

Aoi takes this as his queue to leave first, he slowly stands to his feet, towering over her, his hair pitch black sways due to his movement. He walks to the door leaving his weapon and armor in the shrine. He opens the screen door slowly, the light blinding the young girl in the back of the room. Ai uses her hand to shield her eyes, the silhouette of the youkai standing before her in the doorway.

'Ai... when you are ready come outside please. We have much to discuss...' With grace he walks away leaving Ai alone, confused and fearful. _Please... someone..._

* * *

><p><em>END OF THREE.<em>

_Yus it is going down. What will he say omggggg stay tuned :]_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok chapter 4 here!

So I've never used this site before... or any site to upload a story so... things are still new and I'm trying to figure it out. So some thing may be off... so bare with meeee please :3 haha

Warnings: None

anyway here is the 4th one enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ai stood up in the dark cold shrine. She looked around and took in a huff of cold air. Exhaling her breath, visible in the cool air of the shrine. Fear visible in her body. <em>What do I do... Oh why must this happen... <em>She looked to the side where the youkai was sitting. _He was so close... why..? He didn't kill me?_ She looked to her arm, the small cuts where is claws had imbedded themselves into her were red and irritated. She rubbed them, flaking the dried blood from her skin. Sore to the touch she grimaced. She huffed again and looked to the door. If he had wanted to kill her he would have.. right? He had brought her to shelter when he could have left her and on top of this all he keeps saying they are related... How? She is a mortal, he a strong youkai...

Looking out the door adjusting her eyes again she could see the green grass sway in the wind, the suns rays warm and inviting. A cold shiver runs along the surface of her skin. If he were to kill her let it be in the sun. She took a stiff step towards the door. If he were to kill her let it be swift. She took another rough step. If he were to kill her so let it be. She reached the door. Readjusting her eyes she took in her surroundings. The meadow took her breath away. Peaceful lands, long and flat, forever stretching into the distance. A moment had gone by, a moment with no fear. She is relaxed taking in the beauty around her.

Aoi is off to her side, watching her intently, the sun washing over his person. Warmth radiates all around him, but her scent. She smells sweet, fresh water and cherry blossoms. He inhales her aroma, she smells of her mother, Asa the beauty of their race. Her long lost daughter, a spitting image of her in all his memories. Ai instantly realizes she is not alone, her mind flashes back to her companion, jerking her head to her side she sees him. He stands in the knee tall grass a ways off. His dark eyes soft and far off in thought, a faint smile painted on his lips. _Does he smile at me..?_

'You look like your mother.' He says in a soft tone, as if he knows what she asked herself. Her heart flutters against her chest and her stomach drops. Her mother... She does not remember. She looks to him with question and he sighs. 'What do you remember young one, do you not recognize me at all?' He looks to her, watching her face for any and all signs.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. 'No... sir. I do not know any youkai... I do not know you...' Her voice shaky and unsure of itself.

Closing his own eyes he nods slowly.

_She remembers nothing._

_**We've been through this... inform her. Stop wasting time!**_

He opens his eye abruptly and takes her in for what seemed like the hundredth time in there short meeting. 'Ai, you are my niece. I have been looking for you these past several months. You were left in the stead of a manor with mortal kind. I had paid them most handsomely to treat you with respect. I was informed that you would receive no less than that.' His hands held into fist, his face showing anger and frustration.

'Several months ago I had made my way back to that village in the process to reclaim you. However upon my arrival I was greeted... most differently that I had expected. After a very short stay I was unhappy to find that you no longer resided in that village. The family had dissapeared and any and all information regarding them, gone. I have used every resource I have at my disposal to find you. However that too came with a bad ending. I was about to give up all together when I caught your sent on the wind. Your smell. One does not forget it.' He said warmly with a smile.

'The moment I saw you the resemblance was uncanny, I thought I had taken a step back in time. However... the stench of death lingers to you. Your body is that of a mortal.' His eyes hardened. 'Because of this, I was unsure of what to think of you. Ai I do not know how or why your body has been tainted, your body is that of a mortal, but your blood is that of my own.'

Her breath hitched. What are these words he speaks to her. Her mind a blur with information. She was not a youkai, this he said. She is mortal... but she isn't mortal? She looked at him in the eyes clearly in disbelief.

Aoi opended his mouth to continue buts cut short by a loud piercing scream. A woman's scream tears through the bright sky. Ai jumps startled looking to the trees in the direction the scream tore through. The wind picks up whipping her hair past her, her eyes wide looking, searching. Aoi looks in the same direction, his mood dropping to concern. _A mortal woman... There was no one near here just mere minutes ago... _

Without hesitation Ai runs towards the scream, her feet kicking behind her. Fear gripping her. _Someone needs help, quickly, faster, run._ Instantly Aoi is upon her, he grabs her arm softly yet firmly. She lets a soft cry fall from he lips. Eyes wide she looks to the youkai. 'Where, is it you're going Ai?' He pulls her to look at him, his eyes firm. Staring at him, concern wild on her face. 'Someone screamed in terror, I must aid if I am able!' Her voice loud with confidence, she attempts to pulls her arm from him with little result. He studies her, she who has been nothing but terrified the night before, fearful for her life will run to the unknown for a random woman? He is baffled. 'You would risk your life with no fear?' Ai's mind spins. Looking at him she thinks.

_Where am I going? That woman screamed... I cannot just ignore it! If I can help I must... But why am I not a afraid now...? _Her face hardens after a brief moment._  
><em>

She nods and looks at him sternly. 'Please... Aoi. Release me, she needs help..' He looks her up and down, still holding her arm. Within a second he has made his mind up. 'Come.' He more pulls than leads her in the direction they heard the woman. Ai picks up speed to keep up.

_Hold on were coming!_

* * *

><p>End chapter!<p>

Yeah it is short and kinda like all over but Ai is a confusing one, she is a lump when it comes to herself... but others? Hmmm whaaaat? Anyway hope you enjoyed, I'm off to work oh and Happy holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5

I'm rather enjoying myself with writing these. I still have no idea when I will be adding any characters from the anime. But for now I hope you're entertained. Ai seems as if she has no personality of her own, But I promise that will change! You'll see some of it in this chapter :]

As for Aoi, he is important. You'll all see :]

Please do enjoy!

Warning: Blood, Sexual themes, violence

* * *

><p>The tall grass prevents Ai's legs from running as fast as she would like. Her so called uncle pulls at her by her arm. His speed not deterred by the grass at all. Why he even waste his time dragging her along she thinks. He could more than likely be there much faster alone if he did not run with her. Her breathing burns her chest as she sucks in oxygen, they just now made it to the edge of the forest. The trees tower over her, blocking the sun. The wind blows against the branches, falling leaves dance in the wind. Ai looks to the forest, the tree's ancient in their right.<p>

Aoi turns to Ai, watching her eyes. Her body is tense and tired. _She is now at ease next to me, how intriguing. She sees the aid of another much more potent than her own current situation. _Ai looks to her companion, he has stopped so abruptly right before the forest why? Looking to him then back to the treeline she decides to continue. Stepping past the youkai she jogs off. Her body tired just from the small sprint from the shrine. Watching her bypass him he follows a few strides behind her. _Curious. She is dead set on this..._

Ai walks through the mass maze of the forest, walking through the many obstacles. 'Ai' His tone strict. 'What is it you plan to do... if you find this woman?'

Stopping Ai turns to Aoi. 'What do you mean...?' Her body displaying her uneasiness. Aoi watches with interest, his face falls into a small frown. 'You mean to tell me my young niece, you would run into potential danger with no regard for yourself? No plan of action, no information on what caused the scream? You may place your life in jeopardy. Do you have any idea how childish you're acting right now?' His words roll off his lips with rage building. His body stiffens, his eyes flash his anger, his aura heating around him.

Ai watches in disbelief. How could she have forgotten that this man, her so called uncle was a youkai. A powerful being, a being who had taken her from the forest, had threatened her and had caused her body harm. He stands here now insulting her as she goes to aid another. A woman, possibly in a same situation. How could she not want to help... how could HE not want to help?

'I had asked you a question Ai, several in fact. What has possessed you into thinking you, a mere mortal would be any help to any situation, not even a day ago you were in tears begging for your life to my very self. What could you possibly do to help anyone?!' His words dripping from him in heated anger. How dare she be so foolish, right after he had found her, the nerve of this girl.

'My my my... that is such a rude thing to be saying to such a... beauty.' A soft woman's voice states through the trees. 'Perhaps it would be best to remove such a woman from a disrespectful man.' Grunts could be heard from all around. _Kuso... How did they manage to get so close without my notice? _Aoi eyes look side to side, trying to determine how many there are. 'Ai, come to me.' His voice a faint whisper. Ai looks around and nods to Aoi, taking a small step towards him.

'Oh no my lovely hold still, I can't have you causing any trouble before we even get to meet!' The woman's voice reaches an octane higher. No sooner than she finished talking Ai was pushed to the forest floor. She let out a scream as she hit the floor with a thud. Collecting herself she flips over on her elbows to see an oni, dark blue with large eyes, red as blood looking down at her. His arms massive with muscle, deep black nails on the tips of his fingers, sharp as knives. Ai's eyes grow wide in fear, her body frozen. As soon as she had looked at the beast a howl of anguish escaped from his mouth, collapsing to the forest floor. Blood oozed from a gash to his neck. _What...? _'Ai stand, now.' Aoi's voice is beside her. She looks to her right, he stands tall alert, ready. His clawed hand caked in blood, steam rising from his fingers, the blood bubbles away. Ai is astonished, she didn't even see him move.

'You're no mortal man I see. Interesting... you gave no sign that you were of youkai blood. This may be dangerous... or fun' A cackling laugh echos throughout the trees. 'Considering how a mere camouflaging spell was able to hide my minions and I... I suppose you're a weak constitution.' The woman releases a small laugh. ' I shall devour you and that woman, make no mistake, my youkai blood pumps strong!'

'Ai, now!' Aoi's voice startles her, she jumps to her feet, standing close to him. Heat radiates from his body, the warmth inviting, calming, safe. _Warmth..._ _Life... _

The wind blows through the forest trees, dancing the branches as it does so. No sounds could be heard, Aoi listens intently, every sense on high alert, waiting for any indication. Ai looks around, the trees seem so menacing now, the forest air is thick with blood lust. Why did she insist on coming to the aid of someone... something... she knew nothing about the situation as Aoi said. She is the cause of this, she is worthless. Weak. What caused her to be so passionate in aiding a scream?! Movement to the left Aoi is there in a instant, his claws slams through the chest of another oni, blood bursts from the backside of the wound. Howling in pain the oni falls over, it's life essence seeping to the ground. Aoi looks at his hand, caked in more blood. As the heat once again reaches the surface of his skin the blood boils off creating more steam.

Off to his side a small figure dashes past him. _The woman... how foolish..._ 'Ai stay still and quiet. Do not move do you understand me?' His voice holds no room for argument. Ai nods taking a short breath. 'Good.' In a flash Aoi is gone, all Ai can hear is anguished howls of pain and the splatter of blood on the forest floor. _One... Two... Three... Four..._ She counts down as each painful sound plays out. Fear creeps in as she realizes she is alone, helpless.

'Oh my dear lovely...' Her voice again, behind her. Ai's eyes widen. Her blood runs cold. _Aoi... help.. _The youkai woman's hand snakes around Ai's waist pulling her close. Her bust pressed firm against Ai's backside, her lips trail against her shoulder blade. 'That male youkai you travel with is a fool. He chases after a mere illusion. All the while I have you to myself now... I have not seen such beauty is a long while, I had started to think all the good ones had been eaten already...' Her voice laced in a fake sadness.

Her other hand wraps around grabbing Ai's breast squeezing slightly. 'But I see my luck may have changed, to be devoured by me is not a terrible thing my lovely, it is an honor, a privilege in fact...' Her nose pushes to the crook of Ai's neck, inhaling her sent. 'Do you fear me little mortal, do you wish to live? What could your life possibly be worth..? A menacing laugh trickles through the youkai woman's lips. 'Prepare yourself my lovely... it won't be over quick...'

Pain engulfed Ai's body. Razor sharp teeth embedded themselves into her neck. Ai released a blood curdling scream, causing the teeth to sink further, silencing her scream. Mouth open Ai gasped for air as she felt her body convulsed.

_**Fight... **_

Her heart beat once.

_**Kill...**_

A second time.

**_Burn..._**

A third.

Ai's body pulsed with power, a heat she had never felt before threatened to burn her, tears streamed from her eyes down her face. The pain almost to much to bare. Her body ached, begged for release.

The youkai woman's mouth filled instantly with the girl's life essence. She feeds on the juices that flowed freely into waiting mouth. Delicious. Worth each one of the oni lives, worthless beings. Weak, mindless youkai. The girl screamed, imbedding her fangs deeper into her pray the girl's cries desist. _Good. Don't need the male coming back to rescue this bitch..._ As she continues to feed off this girl's blood she felt a pulse come from her. Power, the youkai woman bit harder, deeper. _Die... _

Ai's body pushed it's energy to her skin, heat causing her skin to set ablaze. The youkai woman released instantly, all parts that touched the girl singed. Ai's body fell to the floor, blood seeping from her neck, her skin instantly cooling. Her wound deep. She lay not moving.

'Baka girl! How dare you harm me!' The youkai woman screamed at the seemingly lifeless form of Ai.

The wind picked up, the air heavy with the sent of blood and rage. The youkai woman looked to the young mortal woman. Confused and enraged, how had she been burned? 'what the hell are you...' She spoke allowed. 'She is kin to thisme, a Ryuu. A Dragon.' Aoi's voice interjects. 'Prepare to die kitsune.' Aoi looks upon an attractive fox youkai. The kitsune snickers at his comment. 'I think not. I am not dying today... however she might.' The kitsune jesters to Ai laying on the forest floor. 'I suggest not wasting time on me... might not be the best of decisions at the moment.' The female kitsune lets out a laugh, turning around she runs into the depths of the forest.

Aoi is instantly at Ai's side. He lifts her body to him, her neck bleeding profusely. 'Kuso...' Aoi removes his haori, ripping it roughly he ties it around Ai's neck, tying it tightly he lifts her. Cursing to himself as he remembers his sword. _If only I had not left it..._

**_Do not dwell on the ifs. Right now she needs our attention. Quickly retrieve the sword and find help!_**

_Understood._

Aoi takes to the sky with Ai within his arm. _Hold storng Ai. I shall find you help._

* * *

><p>Well now... that was eventful! haha xD end of chapter 5, hope everyone is enjoying it :]<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok chapter 6!

A lot has happened in the last chapter... well kind of. It was rather short but exciting none the less :]

Anyway please, enjoy the chapter :D I know I am. Hehe

I don't own Inuyasha in anyway~

Warning: Blood, Violence

* * *

><p>The sky lights to the flash of lighting crossing through the clouded backdrop. A boom of thunder sounds throughout the sky, vibrating the air as it does so. Rain threatens to drop, as if crying for the events that just took place. A flash to the human eye blurs over the treeline. Aoi dashes through the air, cradling Ai close to him. Her body leans limply against his own as if a corpse. Her pulse light, barely a readable. <em>Kuso... <em>Tightening his hold on her body he continues his pursuit at inhuman speeds to the closes village with a strong healer, a priestess. The only healer he can remember that would be able to bring her back from near death, and someone who will not cower or fear his presence. He only hopes that her memory still holds his face... or that she is still walking. He bites back his anger growling at himself.

_Why did I leave her... an illusion. I, Aoi Anzi, a Ryuu fell for a damned illusion from a bitch of a kitsune... _Baring his teeth he lets his growl surface, louder his anger becoming physical. His body heats slowly, his skin warming with his rage.

**_Baka... calm yourself you will harm her. Control your rage. It will be no help in our current situation, don't waste your power carelessly!_**

Aoi calms himself, his body holding back his heat. His inner beast speaks truth. The air thickens with moisture, soon raindrops fill the area. The lightning strikes closer this time, thunder engulfs the forest, the trees tremble underneath. Aoi curses himself, he is close but not close enough... with the current conditions Ai will be soaked. Not only is her life so close to deaths grasp as it is, she will surely die now. He has not the power to keep her safe from the conditions. _I must try..._ Aoi pushes his small aura out around him, shielding their bodies with a warm radiating shield. The water droplets hitting and sizzling away to steam. His breath more ragged now, his power is leaving him. He had asserted to much power with the kitsune and oni. Not only that but it was days since he had last eaten, rested. He runs on fumes. _Kuso..._

**_Allow me to assist..._**

_No... you will not stop yourself in the village. I cannot trust you with this._

**_I will not cause her harm, nor any person who attempts to aid her, do not look at me as a monster. I AM YOU. She is my blood. Her life is just as important to me._**

_The last time..._

**_DO NOT PLACE THE BLAME ON ME! ...This is different. This is her. _**

Aoi closes his eye. His body aches asking for rest. He opens his eyes, dark, full of a new found determination. He bites his lip cutting it slightly, a small line of crimson drips down his chin. The pain causing his eyes to bleed red.

_Assist me._

Claws elongate, black markings adorn his face, a flame in the middle of his forehead, three dots under his left eye. The once small aura shielding their bodies triples in size, convulsing in power. A snarl, blood thirsty is released between two blood laced lips. A wicked smile, teeth coated in a red gleam. Dark red eyes look to the body in it's hands, pulling her body closer to him he leans his face close to the cloth covered wound. He sniffs taking in the musky iron smell. _**Blood... **_Eyes dart quickly to the distant horizon. Bending his legs her pushes off the ground thrusting himself forward, the earth cracks under his powerful burst of strength. In a furry of speed the landscape bends together. Within an instant her arrives on the outside of a small village. The rain falling harder now, causing the land to to be slick with mud. Taking a step forward an arrow flies past Aois face. A growl escapes his bloodied lips, looking to his right he see's a few mortal man, one with a bow aimed in his direction. _**This mortal...**_

Turning his body to face the men, his eyes hard, deadly, angry. '**You wish to die mortal.**' His voice dark, laced with evil intent. The man looks to the youkai he just assaulted, standing his ground he notched another arrow. 'Leave us youkai, there is nothing here for you!' His voice loud but wavers in confidence and fear. Aoi lets out a blood thirsty snarl, he takes a step forward.

'Hiraikotsu!' a large bone boomerang flies towards Aoi, sensing danger he jumps quickly to the sky dodging the attack. The boomerang flies through the air back to a young woman dressed in slayer attire, her stare intently on Aoi. 'Stand down demon!' Her voice fierce. The slayer looks to the woman in his arms, her body limp, lifeless, looking to the demon in anger she sees his mouth dripping in blood. Her eyes widen _I was to late..._ Gritting her teeth she tightens her grip on her weapon. Aoi watches her closely. _**She will die... **_He lets out a hungry growl.

_STOP! Ai needs our attention! You had said she comes first!_

**_This slayer stands in my way, a mere obstacle, I will end her quickly._**

_No, if you react violently the village will not give aid for Ai! Stand down, allow me to surface!_

**_This slayer has attempted to cause harm to our person, you intend to let her continue breathing? This pathetic mortal needs to be taught a lesson._**

'Hiraikotsu!' Once again the slayer releases her weapon at the youkai. Aoi gathers his aura, pushing it int he direction, creating a barrier of heat making contact. A burst of flame and smoke along with a large bang echos through the area. The rain smothering the flame. Aoi and Ai's body is now being pelted by the rain, her body becoming cold.

_Pull back! Allow me the body we share, you have done your part, DO NOT GO BACK ON YOUR WORD!_

A low growl is heard, looking to the slayer his eyes showing pure rage. '**Your life is spared this day slayer, rejoice that you breath another day**.' With that said the youkai's energy pulls back, his aura decreasing greatly. He falls to one knee, holding Ai's body close to him, gritting his teeth he holds his head low. 'Slayer please, I mean you no harm. My companion, she requires aid. Please...' His voice weak, almost silenced by the sound of rain hitting the cold earth below them.

The air stiffens, no sound other than the conditions around them can be heard. The rain slows, soon stopping all together. A part in the clouds reviles the sun, it's warm rays running along the beings below. A slayer among several men, a youkai with a wounded woman in his arms.

'What...' A bewildered slayer takes a step back. Did she just hear correctly, did this youkai ask for assistance for the woman he holds in his hands. Slicing a hand through the air in front of her she resets her composure. 'You lie! Release the woman and step away from her you beast! I will kill you in her stead. You shall never harm another!' She braces herself for battle. 'Prepare to die! Hiraikotsu!' She flings her massive weapon at him a third time. Aoi weak barely misses. Jumping off tot he side his body pulls at him weakly, in his current state he cannot fight her. Looking to Ai he realizes he has wasted to much time. _She will die... Kamis... Please... Spare her._ Aoi judges his options quickly, Ai is a mortal, she will be tended to whether he is there or not. He will be, just not as close as he would like. Looking back at the slayer she holds her weapon high intending to throw it his way again. Kuso... He jumps just off to the side, far enough out of her reach. Placing Ai to the ground he looks at her one last time. 'Ai... Live.' With that Aoi runs off into the trees not looking back.

The slayer chases after the fleeing youkai 'Mistress Sango!' Looking back she realizes the body of the woman. Running back to them she stops kneeling down 'Her condition?' Worry seeps through her voice. Just a glance at the limp body of the woman is grim. Her skin pale, no doubt cold as ice. Soaked to the bone, dirty covered in blood. Her eyes sunken in, dark circles under them. Her neck covered in cloth, silks stained in deep blood. _Silks...? _The woman's own clothes are of common status, where had she come along with silk bandages? 'Mistress we must hurry and take her to lady Kaede! She will surely die if we do not!' an outburst from one of the men.

Snapping out of her thoughts sango takes action.'Quickly then please, grab her and let us hurry.' one of the men grab a hold of Ai carrying her down the hillside. Sango following after turns suddenly looking back the forest with question. _What was all of this..._

Off into the forest Aoi falls at the base of a tree, gripping his chest he breaths heavy.

**You left her! GO BACK! RETRIEVE OUR BLOOD, OUR KIN. DO NO ABANDON HER!**

Aoi's eye fight between black and red, his beast battling for control. Pain surges all throughout his body.

_Calm! She will be tended to. Please it was the best we could do in the situation, had we wasted anymore time she would be dead already. _

His emotions switching from remorse to rage drastically. His body and mind in turmoil. He had not intended to leave Ai again, not after just finding her. Never again. He lets out a soft cry of pain and anguish.

_Please... Try and see it as I have..._

**_You dare ask me for sympathy, reason? You deserve none, release me I shall retrieve her._**

_No, she needs the aid the priestess in that village can offer her. She will be safe. I know it. Do not cause distress to the village or you will take away the help from her. Calm please... we will return to her when she is well enough to travel. Listen to my reason._

The inner beast quiets. Aoi's mind at rest. _Finally.._

**_You have not won baka... until she is within my reach I shall not be content._**

_Nor I beast..._

Aoi's eye lids close, his mind blank. His body tired. Rest is needed not for just him, but Ai as well.

_Ai... be strong..._

* * *

><p>omg omg omg omg yusss they're making an appearance! I was going to make a new village with new characters of my own but ehhhhh we need to get some of this getting to the anime yes? Anyway Ai is now literally a lump but... can you blame her?!<p>

Anyway I hope you're all enjoying oh... and Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

Sazoukkasumi- Omg you're my first review thank you! Haha I wasn't sure if it was going well or not, I'm happy you're enjoying it hehe I hope you continue to read

Anyway lets start chapter 7 yes? This one will be interesting, some information from the forgotten past :] hehe well no more delay enjoy!

I don't inuyasha~

Warning: Blood, Violence

* * *

><p>Dark. Cold. Alone. Ai sits in a huddled ball crying softly to herself. <em>It hurts...<em> A soft sob escapes her lips. The tears salty to her taste buds. _Why... am I here, what is this? _She grabs her legs pulling them tighter to herself. A searing pain all throughout her body pulls at her sanity. _Where am I? Please someone hel.. help... _Her breathing short, panting almost. She closes her eyes tight. _Please let this be a dream. Please let me wake up. Kami's please forgive me for anything I have have done please someone! _Mentally screaming her nails dig into skin, leaving small crescent marks threatening to bleed. A small light shines through the darkness in front of her.

_'AI...live.'_

Words softly seep through the darkness embracing her ears. Her body relaxes a little, allowing her pain to subside. 'Hello...?' Her voice small and full of pain and fear. 'Someone there..? Please I nee... I need help.' Her eyes open looking to the light in the distance.

_'Mistress Sango!'_

Another voice comes through the light.

_'Her condition?'_

_Who's condition?_ Ai's shakes in pain once more, groaning she grabs her body once again. Tears falling freely from her eyes as she begs for the pain to stop.

_'Mistress we must hurry and take her to lady Kaede! She will surely die if we do not!'_

_Are they talking about... me?_ 'Please tell me.. who do you speak of? Her voice laced in pain, she pushes her face up looking to the light once again flinching her body in the process.

_'Quickly then please, grab her and let us hurry.' _

Her body shudders in pain once again. Clasping her mouth shut tightly she bites back as much of the hell she is going through that is possible. 'Answer me!' She yells out in the darkness. The light brightens, a breeze runs past her pushing her hair back out of her face. She looks to the light, her eyes lined with fresh tears. _What is this place...? _The breeze picks up wrapping around her body, warmth surrounds her, hands embrace her face. Bewildered she stares in awe. _What is happening? _

'Ai.' Warmth flows through her. No pain. She listens intently to the life saving voice. 'Ai, come.' The wind pulls her towards the light. 'Come, rest.' Ai looks on in complete awe. Not feeling any pain, such a wonderful feeling. _Yes please. I want the peace. _Her stiff body cracks under the sudden but slow movement. 'Yes Ai, come, rest.' The warmth pulls at her, she hastily agrees walking to the light growing larger, warmer. She needs this, the pain is to much to handle, she could no longer live like this. It's not worth it. 'Yes come with me, let your soul rest.' The voice embraces her once again pulling her as she walks. _My soul...? _Her body continues to walk to the light, the warmth._ I am a soul? Am... am I dead? _'No.' The voice speaks softly around her, pulling her much more now. 'You're not dead, not yet.' The darkness so far behind her now. 'Not yet? I am dying then?' Her voice louder now, shocked by the new found information. 'Yes, crossover.' The voice somber, soft, inviting. 'Rest'.

Rest. The word sounds so pleasing, even now her mind has forgotten the pain she had felt. Looking behind her she sees the darkness. So cold, nothing there for her... is there? She looks back to the light, the warmth. 'Rest Ai. Come close your eyes.' The voice more forceful now. Looking back once more the darkness bends slightly. _What is that...? _A low growl could be heard behind her. Fear rises up her body. _What in the world was that...? _

**_Ai. Fight. Live._**

_Wha..._

**_Do not fall victim to deaths embrace, we are stronger than this._**

_We?_

**_Yes we. I am you, you are I._**

Suddenly through the darkness eyes of dark blue look to Ai. Gasping she turns to face them. Her body stops, the warmth still pulling at her towards the light. 'Ai continue, rest.' the warmth trying to catch her attention.

_**No! Do not quit. Come to me, continue to live.**_

Ai watches the eyes tear through her. A new found warmth wraps around her, this one feeling strong feeling familiar.

_What is this..?_

**_Our power, our strength, our pride. This is us. We are Ryuu._**

_Ryuu? I am not a Ryuu, I am not a youkai..._

**_WE are who we are. What we are is a Ryuu, do NOT deny me of us. I have been hidden for many years._**

_What..? How..? I don't understand you!_

Ai's confusion lines her thoughts, the light now becoming agitated pulling at her more. 'Ai, come, rest, now.' Ai turns to the light, the feeling of warmth now starting to cause her skin to tingle. _What is this...?_

_**Ai, pull away, it intends to take you to the other side. It is to early for death, we need to continue to live! Quickly come back to the darkness!**_

At that moment hands explode from the light grabbing Ai from all over, her body engulfed by a power singing her skin, pulling at her very soul, tearing her from the darkness. Ai releases a scream filling the area around her. **_NO! _**A dark snarl pounds at her ears. Looking back to the darkness a large dark scaled creature burst through. Eyes deep blue as the darkest depths of the sea. Teeth long and razor sharp barred in anger, gleaming from the light. Scales as black as the darkness that surrounds the beast cover the massive body, giant wings spread out filling the area around the beasts. Strong clawed hands swipe at the light shredding through the arms, severing Ai from the hold on her. Instantly the pain engulfs her body, falling over in a lump she grabs herself, tears once again streaming down her face. Screams of pain echo through the now complete darkness. The beast next to Ai grabs the small framed woman pulling her close. Pushing her aura forward the beast wraps her power around Ai, silencing her instantly. The pain once again gone. Ai looks weakly at the beast in the darkness. Where she once saw danger she sees comfort.

_You saved me...?_

**_I am you._**

_I still don't understand._

**_In time it will be clear. For now rest. We need it._**

Ai's eyes close her body at ease. The beast looks to the fragile woman in her clawed hands. Laying down she wraps herself protectively around Ai. They're not safe yet.

'Where did ye say you found her?' A old priestess asks in bewilderment. Looking at the small body of a woman, wet, bloody and nearly dead. Her breathing struggling. 'she was at the outskirts of the village in the arms of a youkai, he had abandoned her shortly after I had attacked him.' Sango states softly. 'Will she live Kaede?' fear seeps through her question. 'If she does then it would be surprising, her body has lost more blood than I would like.' The old priestess tends to the wound on the shoulder of the woman. 'It looks as if it is a fresh wound, she may live if we be quick, I need new bandages and warm water.' barking orders to the slayer, causing the woman to run from the small hut to retrieve the items. 'Ye looks like someone I have seen... who are ye young one.' The priestess continues to tend to the wound pondering to herself.

Sango runs to the well, retrieving the water. Her mind races as does her body. _She is young, to die at such an age. In such a way... please Kamis lend her strength._ The days light nearly gone, the sun setting in the background. The weather now clear, the rain no longer falls. The cold ground of the earth slick from the mud and water. Coldness lingers, frosting the air causing a chill run down Sango's skin. Returning to the small hut she places the water over the fire pit. Kaede works diligently on the young woman, cleaning and stitching the wound close, wrapping her up once again they lay her close to the fire in an attempt to keep her warm. Her skin a sickly white color as if she were already a ghost. 'It be up to she now.' The old woman says solemnly. 'Let us hope her young body has the strength it needs to come back from this.' Cleaning her hands Kaede looks to her companion, her eyes full of worry and fear. 'Sango, ye have done what ye could. Rest now, time is the only factor now.' Nodding Sango takes her leave, her mind still on the young woman as well as the youkai who had carried her.

_He had asked... no begged for help. Was he not the one who hurt her then? He reacted to the villagers with aggression though... he surely was the one who harmed her. However... I have never seen her before... not in this village nor any of the neighboring villages... And the bandages.. of silk. His attire... his haori was missing... had he tended to her wound? But he left her..._

Sango runs a hand through her hair. Her thoughts stressing her. She looks to the hill a small distance from the village, the tree line in the distance. _He had ran to Inuyasha's forest, does he still reside there? If he was with this woman then he is not far. I need to warn the others. Thank goodness they return tomorrow._ She lets out a small sigh.

Aoi's body lays resting in the same spot is had collapsed at many hours ago. His face soft, as if he were dead. His chest rises and falls slowly, deep in a sleep as if under a spell. His dreams full and vivid.

Flashback

'Kane!' Aoi's voice booms over the battlefield. His sword skillfully cuts through another enemy, the heat searing through the flesh severing body parts. A sound of pain rips from the mouth of the fallen foe. 'KANE!' His voice more harsh louder then before. A flash comes close to Aoi, stopping to his right. A strong imposing form stands beside him. His body massive in comparison to Aoi, adorned in armor splattered in blood. His hair black hanging down his back in a flowing braid. Face stern, dark. Black markings stamped on his face, a flame in the middle of his forehead, two dots under his left eye.

'What is it little brother.' His voice enraged, stern. 'The enemy, though weak outnumber us greatly, we need to fall back and reform.' Aoi's voice confident, his eyes watching his brother intently. A huff escapes through deadly lips, teeth barred at Aoi. 'You suggest to me that we run.' His voice seeps through his lips as venom. Dark blue eyes tare through the battlefield. Bloodthirsty, hungry for more death, more blood. Aoi watches his elder scan the deadly display of war. His body shudders, so much death. 'Yes... we will lose more men if we stay. We will be able to overcome the enemy much easier if we regroup.' He looks back to his brother, scanning his person. Kane's eyes continue to watch, enemy and ally alike bleeding before him. Blood seeps through the earth, staining it with a crimson blanket. Bodies lay to decay to be forgotten. 'No.' His voice forceful and absolute. 'We fight, we die. Our pride shall not be tarnished with a retreat.' Aoi's eyes widen. _Tarnished!? _'There is no dishonor in saving lives brother! If you continue you condone these men to death!' Aoi's anger reaches his skin, heat radiates from him. A large clawed hand flies to Aoi's face, hitting him hard, forcing his body to the ground with deadly impact. Aoi releases a anguished cry, reaching to rub his jaw instantly. Flinching from his touch, pain searing around his face. 'Perhaps a broken jaw will remind you who you speak to. Do not question me dear brother, or next it will be your very life.' Kane turns his back walking back the battlefield leaving Aoi staring, rage filling his body. _I shall not forget this dear brother._

End flashback

Aoi's body moves slightly, his eyes part to the sun shining through the leaves. The afternoon bright, the wind dances through the forest. The ground soft from the rain the day before, puddles litter the forest floor giving life giving water to the vegetation. Birds chirping carrying out their daily life, the wildlife running ram-pit through the trees as if lost. Grunting to himself he lifts his body. Sore. Leaning forward he grabs his head adding pressure to relieve the pain. _Where am I...? _Looking about again he takes in his surroundings. A forest just like all the others. He lets out a loud sigh, his body aches, his stomach grumbles. Hunger sets in, it's been days since he had last eaten. Standing to his feet he sets off to find a meal. Catching a small rabbit Aoi rips into the carcass. Filling his belly with fresh meat he looks to the sky. _How did I get here...?_

**_Baka... how dare you forget. _**His beast growls at him, pushing to the surface.  
>Eyes flash from black to red, his body trembles from pain.<p>

_You! What did you do?!_

**_ME?! WHAT DID I DO? You dare accuse me when you're the one who left her with mortals as a child and now when she is near death you do it again!_**

Aoi flinches, his blood runs cold. 'Ai.' His speech nearly breathless.

_Does she live?_

**_HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!_**

Biting back his anger Aoi jumps to the sky. His body floating softly in the air as he falls, the village off in the distance brimming with life. _I need to know... I have to go to her._

_**Good, collect her and let us leave these wretched mortals to their slow impending death.**_

_I cannot go into the village after what you did last night._

**_I was protecting our kin, that slayer dare attack us. If anything she is the danger here, not I._**

_I had told you to control yourself, we needed to get Ai help._

His beast pulls back giving the body back to Aoi. Falling to a branch Aoi collects himself. He must know if Ai lives, but if he walks into the village the slayer will surely come to stop him. He must inform them he is not a danger and that Ai is in fact him companion... not his meal. He lets out a heavy sigh, this will be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>End chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed~!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Well now chapter 7 was a lot, and currently the longest of the chapters :] but I'm rather happy with how it turned out. Annnnd now we meet some of the characters from the series. Yippy haha, anyway no more delay, Chapter 8!

I don't own Inuyasha

Warning: Language

* * *

><p>Smoke rises slowly from a fire pit. An old woman with an eye patch sits to herself quietly. Her mind processing faces of old and new. The night prior she has been in a constant thought of who this young woman is. Her nights sleep haunted by dreams of the past, images of death plague her. Perhaps it is her worry for the young one that makes her think in such a way. She lets out a small sigh, looking over at the person in question she takes her condition. Her body seems stronger than the night before, considering the amount of blood she loss, it is a relief. Her skin color has darkened due to the warmth of her surroundings, no longer a ghostly white. Her breathing has deepened, peaceful as if she is not in pain. She will live, it's just a matter of time till she wakes.<p>

'Kaede?' Sango slips past the door stepping in gracefully taking a seat across the old priestess. Looking to the body laying a short way from her concern slips over her face. 'How does she fair?' Kaede looks over at the girl taking in the sleeping form. 'She shall live, her will is strong, this be true.' Her voice full of wisdom and knowledge. 'But I have questions Sango. Ye say a youkai had been carrying her, he be the one who did this to her?' Watching Sango intently waiting for her reply. 'well...' Sango closes her eyes. How should she explain her thought process on this. 'When we found her, she was propped up against a tree, he had left her in care. Quickly of course but with care all the same. But... when I had approached all the commotion he had her in his arms, his eyes blood red along with his aura expanded. He was ready for a fight, to kill. There was also blood... on his lips. Clearly he had to of been the one who hurt her right?' Kaede nods along with Sango's words. If she had been there then perhaps she would think the same thing... but this girl, somethings pulls at her memories. 'But...' Sango's words cut through her thought process 'He was missing his haori... and he was a youkai of regal look. His hair was high above his head and his hakama was of silk...' Kaede pokes at the logs, feeding the fire to burn more. 'Her bandages were of silk clothing ripped apart... He must not be the one who attacked her if he had been the one who tended to her wounds.' Kaede says lowly her mind thinking about the new found information.

Sango face squints in frustration. 'Then why would he attack the villagers? He even threatened my life. So much about this is confusing.' Bringing her hand to her cheek she lets out a frustrated sigh. Kaede clears her throat with a cough and stands slowly, Her old body cracks under the movement. Sango's eyes snap open looking at Kaede. 'If she be his companion he hadn't gone far. He will return, we need to use all caution seeing as he be a human formed youkai. When will the rest of the group be here?'

Kneeling down to the sleeping form she pulls at the bandages slowly careful not to cause more damage. Sango nods in agreement 'They should be here shortly, knowing Inuyasha they left at day break.' Her voice showing hints of agitation. 'He doesn't need to be in such a hurry now. With Naraku being dead there is little for us to worry about right now. He should take the time to enjoy the peace we currently have. I mean he hasn't even tried to talk to Kagome about his feelings since that day and... Kaede?' Sango stops talking looking to the priestess.

Kaede stopped dead in her tracks staring down that the young woman. 'I... don't believe it...' Sango jumps up ready to help, rushing over she leans over the priestess staring at the body before her. The bandages are removed from the sleeping woman showing small markings red with irritation lined along her neck and collar bone. The stitching looking as if it's the cause of the irritation, the injury itself looks as if it a couple weeks old. 'H...how?!' Sango's voice in startled amazement. 'I saw the wound just yesterday! It looked terrible, painful how in the world has is healed so quickly?!' Kaede's mind races thinking back so many years.

A youkai had brought this young... familiar woman to their village... why this village was it just by chance? Because she is a human? Is she a human..? Kaede closes her eyes, her face straining in thought. 'Sango... what were the youkai's markings?' Her voice barely a whisper. 'Eh..? oh uhh..' Sango thinks back... 'A black flame... in between his eyes as well as... two... no three dots under his left eyes.. I had never seen such a thing...' Sango's voice trails off. Kaede quickly looks to the young slayer her eyes wide in shock. 'Did ye say a black flame?' Her voice louder than normal, words falling out of her mouth with eagerness.

'What is it Kaede, do you know the mark?' Sango's voice trails off into the background. _Could it be...?_ The old priestess mind jumps back many years. _How is it possible...?_ 'Kaede... Kaede...?' Sango's voice finally breaks through. 'Kaede.. are you ok?' The old priestess removes the bandage completely covering the young woman's body up with the blanket in care. Looking to Sango she takes a deep breath.

'Who the hell is that?'

Aoi stands at the edge of a river watching the water ripple in the rapids. _How should I approach this... Do I just walk into the village and hope the priestess shall come..._ Shaking his head he squats down in frustration. _I don't even know if the priestess lives, if I walk in there I will surely be attacked on site. Maybe if I surrender, beg for them to wait till Ai awakes to identify me... if Ai still lives... _His eyes open, worry lines his face. _How do I know if Ai will even accept me... acknowledge me?_ He huffs out a breath of air. _I can't just sit here. I shall deal with what happens when it happens. I must know. _Aoi turns around jumping to the sky, his body floating effortlessly above the trees. The sun high above him warms his body a light wind follows him towards the village. _Hang on Ai._

A small village is busy with life. Villagers go about their lives tending to crops, livestock as well as their children. Among the village is a small hut busting at the seems, full of a group of unlikely inhabitants. An old priestess turns to the voice of the intruder. Short and hot tempered it speaks again. 'I said who the hell is that?' A hanyo with long silver locks walks through the doorway, his attire red as fire. His face in a small frown his eyes in question to the woman laying on that ground. 'Inuyasha, you've returned.' Sango interjects. 'yea now who's gunna answer me, who the hell is that?' With a clawed hand he jesters to the sleeping form next to the two women his patience wearing thin. 'Inuyasha! Can you not see that she's sleeping!' A young woman walks in behind the hanyo, black hair, brown eyes, soft features held in irritation at her companion. 'Quiet! Jeeze you're such a jerk sometimes!.' Walking past the hanyo not so much a glance in his direction. 'hello Sango, Kaede... so who is she?' the woman with brown eyes leans down next to the other two women.

The hanyo balls his fist in anger at the young woman patronizing him. 'How come you get to ask but I don't!' His voice loud fills the small hut. 'Please Inuyasha, we've only just returned can't you just relax.' A monk walks through the door, a small kitsune on his shoulder 'Ya inuyasha, you're so loud.' adds in the kisune. Inuyasha looks at the kitsune, a gleam of evil intent shines in his eye. The kitsune senses danger and jumps from the monk running to the young woman with brown eyes. 'Ahhhh Kagome!' Jumping into her arms his eyes fill with tears. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome's voice laced with anger. Inuyasha gulps, folding his arms he falls onto the floor. 'Keh. Fine, I didn't care anyway.'

'Please ye all listen.' Kaede's voice serious. 'This young woman..' Inuyasha's eyes open quickly, his nose lifts tot he air taking in a new smell. 'Wait!' Inuyasha's voice cuts through Kaede's. 'A youkai is coming this way!' Inuyasha jumps up and within an instant fly's through the door. Everyone in the small hut jumps up running to the aid of the hanyo. Kaede the only person to remain. She lets out a sigh. _This must be him. _She stands looking down at the young woman. _To think after all these years..._ Walking to the door slowly she takes a step out into the sun.

Aoi floats through the wind, his senses pick up several auras coming to him. One being the slayer from the other night. _Kuso... _He lands on the outskirts of the village, standing his ground waiting. A field filled to the brim with wildflowers. The wind runs through the flowers, caressing the petals causing them to dance. Aoi closes his eyes taking in the smell, calming his inner beast.

_Do not interfere._

_**Quiet. Do not speak to me.**_

'What the hell do you want!' A hanyo lands in front of Aoi, his body in a fighting stance his hand on his sheathed sword. 'Calm yourself hanyo.' Aoi's voice firm. 'I have not come here to fight.' Several others come up behind the hanyo, one being the slayer from the other night. 'Inuyasha!' The slayer yells. 'This youkai was holding the woman that lies in Kaede's hut now!' _Kaede..?_ Aoi looks to the slayer his mind racing. 'Who is Kaede?' Aoi's voice demanding. 'Don't look to them damn it, I'm your opponent right now!' the hanyo pulls his sword from it's sheath. _What...?!_ The sword in question triples in side, it's power flows in waves like the wind around the blade. _Tetsusaiga?! This hanyo is __Inutaishou son? _Aoi's looks at the hanyo. _Yes... I see it, there is not a doubt in my mind._ 'Inuyasha.' Aoi's voice calm. You're Inutaishou's youngest son are you not?' Inuyasha's face shows shock.

'Aye, that he be Aoi Anzi.' Kaede's voice comes from behind the group. Aoi's eyes dart to the old priestess. His mind working out her face. _Who the hell is this... _Aoi's face shares no emotion but his mind is in a frenzy. _How does she know me, I have never seen this mortal before... _'Kaede... you know him?' the woman dressed in a hideous green and white kimono asks. 'Aye, he be the younger brother of Kane Anzi, the leader of the Ryuu clan. A very strong and prideful race. Though they have not been seen for many many years.' Kaede's voice speaks sharply. 'I don't care who the hell he is, what does he want!?' Inuyasha yells watching Aoi intently. Aoi looks back to the hanyo. 'He be here for the young woman in my hut.' Kaede's voice cuts through again.

_She speaks of Ai. _Aois body flinches with anticipation. 'she... she lives?' His voice shakes. 'Aye, that she does.' Kaede answers.

_She lives..._

* * *

><p>There! I would have made this longer but I work in an hour :] Hope you guys enjoy!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I am really really enjoying myself, I literally work in 6 hours but I want to start/finish the next chapter! So lets see what happens~

I've also realized I have not mentioned Kirara but she's there don't worry about that, I just... kinda forgot hehe my bad!

I do not own Inuyasha!

Warning: Language

* * *

><p>In a clearing not far from a small village sits a small crowed of people. Three youkai, a hanyo and four mortals. Aoi looks intently at the old priestess, her face still not bringing any memories of her to mind. Bewildered and completely relieved he takes a small step to the priestess. 'Don't move a damn muscle!' The hanyo yells a harshly at Aoi, causing him to stop in his tracks. 'Forgive me... I do not mean to overstep my boundaries, I just wish to know about the well being of Ai.' His words soft travels in the wind. 'Please I only wish to see for myself.' He takes another step. 'I said don't move, you take another damn step and I'll send you straight to hell!' A small growl comes through the hanyo's lips. Inuyasha's stance threatening, Tetsusaiga faced towards Aoi. Looking to the hanyo intently Aoi stops all movement. The area is silent for a small moment, the air stiff with uneasiness.<p>

_I must get them to see reason... If they do not allow me to Ai I will just have to force my way and retrieve her..._

**_Finally. Do not waste time on these low beings, go gather our kin. Take back what is ours._**

_I said do not interfere._

His beast falls back to his subconscious. 'Ye say her name be Ai? Is she not Lady Asa? The looks are uncanny...' At this Aoi's eyes snap right to the old priestess. _She knows of lady Asa...? Who is this priestess... she is not the same... yet she resides in the same village and knows information long forgotten._ Watching the priestess closely he speaks. 'No old priestess, she is the only child of Kane Anzi and Asa Anzi, the heir to the Ryuu clan, the power and pride of what is left of us.' He speaks slowly, his words laced with a hint of vanity. 'Who the hell are the Anzi and why have I never heard of them, the only damned Ryuu I know of is long dead and that's cuz I killed him!' Inuyasha's voice booms through the small clearing.

'Ye have not heard of the Ryuu Inuyasha because they had died out long ago... or so everyone had thought. You say the child, Ai, is of Ryuu blood, how is it she be mortal?' Kaede's voice holds authority. Aoi clenches his jaw. _How does this old crone know so much of my kin._ 'How is it, old priestess that you know of my blood, my kin, when very few do?' Inuyasha jumps forward holding Tetsusaiga threateningly at Aoi. 'You're in no position to be asking questions here!' 'INUYASHA!' The brown eyed girl's voice rises in anger against the hanyo 'Do you not understand there is much more happening here than any of us know! Can you not act civil for five minutes? He is obviously of no threat and you're sitting here waving Tetsusaiga around like it were a toy! SIT down and shut up!' The subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck light in a soft pink glow instantly holy powers pull Inuyasha to the cold hard ground. A loud thud is heard throughout the area, Inuyasha's face leaves a small imprint of his as a crater in the earth. Aoi smirks to himself. _This odd female mortal has power over Inutaishou's son?_ _Like father like son so it seems._

After Inuyasha pulls himself from the ground and huffs off a ways from the group Aoi looks back to the old priestess. 'Though harshly worded the hanyo speaks truth, I am at your mercy. I shall answer your question in hopes you may answer a few of my own. Ai, was hidden during the time of war. Her mother and her hid in the far mountains to the north, much farther than the Northern Wolf tribe, high in the snow so as to be forgotten. Our bloodline was sought after, the death of all the leaders marked for assassination. To protect them Kane had sent them away. As a precaution to protect their only child Lady Asa had many priestess and monks work tirelessly to hide her as well as Ai's youkai, though during the process word came to the Lady, Kane her mate had been severely injured. She had told the monks to continue with the spell on Ai and that she would return, though she never made her way back.' Aoi's voice softens at the memory's burning his thoughts. His body stiffens as he continues. 'As the only living blood left of age I took what was left of kin, moving to the north. Very few had survived.' His voice filling with anger. 'We suffered so much in the years after, yet none more than Ai. I had went to collect her, to return her and raise her as my own however when I arrived I was greeted with a mortal child. They had succeeded in hiding Ai's identity. But in doing so they had sealed... in a way her power, her longevity however as well as her rejuvenating abilities were still intact. Ai is very much Ryuu but currently very much mortal. I was told that she will regain her powers, but it would take 50 years or so to do so. I had decided that I would have to wait out this... curse... bestowed on Ai's person.' Aoi stops looking to the group before him, will they believe him?

'So you say the young woman residing in Lady Kaede's hut is an all powerful Ryuu unaware of her own person?' The monk states a hand on his chin in thought. '50 years is a long time to age slowly, would she not realize she were not a mortal woman because of this?' Aoi nods looking at the monk. 'She aged slowly so precautions had to be met to give her a somewhat normal life. I had left her with a very well off mortal family. They were to look after her for the years till I had come to retrieve her. Every 10 years she were to be set in a deep sleep, for several months. When she would wake it were as if she were in a tragic accident, sleeping to regain her strength and recuperate, she was none the wiser that she was not aging normally. It was all going according to plan. But... seven years ago I had stopped receiving letters informing of her well being. I had thought little of it... that is until the last few payments were returned. I had then decided it was time to retrieve Ai and inform her of her true heritage. When I came to the village... everything was different and Ai was missing. I have no clue what she had been doing for these past few years. But my guilt lies heavy in me. It is my fault... I had meant to keep her safe and I even failed in that.' Aoi's face looks defeated. Sadness engulfs his person.

'How tragic... She knows nothing of her past?' The odd woman with the brown eyes asks innocently. Aoi shakes his head. 'I had recently came upon her in my search, I had... startled her. I did not believe she was alive and came to her... in a very harsh manor. We had started to talk more calmly the next day but came to our current situation. I regret to say her current condition is due to my inability to protect her. I have failed her time and time again, yet I will do everything and anything to see her to her rightful place. She is of my blood, my kin, it is my job to see her lead our kin one day.'

'Keh. You leave her when she is forced as a mortal, return to her and basically remove her from the only world she knows only to see her almost die. She'd be better off on her own.' Inuyasha's voice hits Aois ears, the pain fills his very being._ His words are true._ 'Inuyasha! He did what he thought was best!' The woman with brown eyes hisses through her teeth.

'Did what he thought was best!? Did he ask her what she wanted?!' The girl shifts her body clearly uncomfortable. 'Exactly.' Inuyasha says in a huff. 'What is done is done. What matters now is the girl does live and that she be tended to. If she be what ye says then she will need ye to guide her in her future. A Ryuu brought up mortal is a problem waiting to happen. Kaede's voice fills the area with wisdom. 'Ye be her uncle correct?' Kaede asks looking to Aoi. 'yes' he states flatly. 'Then ye be welcome to stay till she wakes, no doubt there will be much that needs to be said to her. She sleeps deeply but her wounds are nearly healed completely. When she wakes, it be best that ye be there.' Her words trail behind her as she walks off to the village.

Aoi sighs to himself. Nodding he walks after the old priestess. The group follows behind him slowly, uneasiness fills the air between them all while Inuyasha grumbles to himself. Eying the mysterious youkai that Kaede had invited to stay in the village. _This can't be good._

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 9! So much information and I hope it's working well with one another. I also hope you enjoyed it~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Okies so lots and lots information last chapter, lets see what happens next yes? Hehe

I don't own Inuyasha~

Warning: Language

* * *

><p>Villagers stop to look at the group disrupting their daily lives. The normal ruckus that comes from the odd group they have grown accustom to now has another being with them. A seemingly normal looking man, tall and dashing. His skin tan complementing his dark features. Hair tied high above his head his eyes darting between the villagers. He does not look like a youkai, not till his beast rises. Because of this his kind was accepted... in a sense in the mortal world. They could hide their true origin and live among the mortals. Many other clans of youkai saw this as weakness and would belittle the Ryuu. But in this ever changing world, mortals are growing in size as the youkai are slowly dieing to their prideful wars. Aoi grunts to himself. <em>What was once weakness is now strength.<em>

'Uhm... sir?' Aoi turns looking at the odd woman with brown eyes. 'Yes?' His tone firm. 'Sango says that last night you looked as if you were out for blood... your eyes and current features were different... did something happen? Is that your beast?' The girls voice holding no judgement in them, just pure curiosity. Aoi nods at the odd female. 'My beast was present at that time, I had given him control so his power may aid in getting Ai to help much quicker. However we ran right into some of the male villagers here who did not take kindly to me being a youkai. My beast is just that, a beast. All thought are based off of pure instinct and at that point in time my beast thought them a threat... as well as the slayer and for that.' Aoi looks to the young slayer. 'I am sorry.' Sango shakes her hands quickly in the air at him 'Please no! It was just a huge misunderstanding, as a taijiya I should have known the difference. It was a part of my training... please think nothing of it. As long as... Ai is well. Then everything turned out for the best.' Aoi smiles at the young slayer. _These people... are an odd but very pleasant. A big difference than the everyday commoners._

The old priestess walks up to a small hut towards the middle of the village, next to it a stairwell leading up to shrine. She turns looking to Aoi 'It be cramp with all these bodies in my small home, yet ye be welcome to stay.' She notions to the small hut then disappears inside. Aoi takes in the smell of the hut, fresh water and cherry blossoms linger. He hones in is hearing to the inside, the deep breathing of sleep music to his ears. His body physically relaxes as does his mind.

_She sleeps soundly._

**_Go to her. We must see her with our own eyes._**

'Well this was eventful and everything but I need to get home, I have a History test Tuesday and I haven't even started to study for it!' The odd female says suddenly. 'Oh Kagome do you gotta leave? Inuyasha will just pout the entire time!' The small kitsune jumps from her shoulders to the ground kicking a small rock. 'Feh, Like I'd pout cuz she aint here!' The hanyo looks away using his thumb making a jester to the odd female. 'well then Inuyasha!' bending down the now angry female picks up a rather large yellow bag flinging it over her shoulder nearly falling over in the process 'If you don't care that I'm leaving don't expect me to come back anytime soon! And don't you dare come to get me!' She says stomping a foot and turning quickly away walking in a fit. 'Bye everyone, have fun without me!' Storming off the kitsune runs after her. _Odd one... _Aoi thinks to himself. 'Finally the wench is gone.' Inuyasha says sticking his nose to the air. 'SIT!' Rings through the village. The subjugation beads around his neck flicker with holy power dragging Inuyasha's face to the hard ground. The monk, slayer and youkai laugh to themselves as the walk into the small hut leaving Inuyasha to his crater.

Warmth floods through her body. She feels so alive. Silently she listens to the darkness, heavy breathing and a very strong heartbeat calls her focus. _Is that me? _Moving slightly she feels her surroundings, her fingers running over hard, jagged surface, it reminds her of steel. However this steel is warm. _Where am I?_ Squinting her eyes she still cannot see anything in her surroundings. She wiggles her stiff body standing in the darkness. 'hello...?' Her voice echos, not moving nor making a sound she waits for a reply. Nothing comes. Feeling her way along the warm steel she maneuvers her way down in the darkness, her hands running along the warmth making her feel safe. As she continues her hands rub up against something smooth connected to the jagged part of the steel, curious she runs her hands along it trying to determine what it possibly could be. The further down her hands go the thinner the thing gets, soon she reaches the end, sharp and pointed. _What...? It feels like... a claw? _She removes her hand returning it back to the warmth. _Odd... it's connected yet is does not give off heat... _Suddenly a soft growl fills the darkness. Her body stiffens. She pushes her self up against the warmth hiding her face, fear fills her.

**_You fear what I am yet you seek comfort by me._**

Ai's eyes open suddenly, her hands clench shut as she listens intently.

**_I would never harm that which I am. You need not fear me for I am you._**

_You... are me?_

Ai's memory comes back to her from the night before. A Ryuu had come out of the darkness and saved her. A Ryuu?

_You're me?_

**_Yes._**

_How have I never heard you before? Why now is it that you come to me? How is this even possible?_

**_Powerful holy magic is at play here. It hid me from you for 53 years now. I only now come because you were at deaths embrace. We are not weak. I will not let us die so easily._**

_53 years... what? I am not 53 years old... you make no sense to me... I do not understand you..._

**_Whether you understand me or not, this is what we are. You cannot deny you feel the connection as I do. We are one. From this point on I will always be with you. And you with I._**

Ai lets out a huff of air. Her body once again tired. 'What is happening to me why can I not stay awake...' A yawn escapes past her lip, her hand curls around her mouth.

_**You sleep due to your body's condition. You were weak, close to deaths embrace... as I have said. But with my aid you will wake soon. I have been seeping my power into you as you lay resting.**_

The massive body of the beast moves around Ai's small form. Taking a large massive claw hand she grabs Ai pulling her close. Her aura fills around her with warmth once again.

_**When you wake Ai. Seek out our kin. Any and all questions we have will be answered by him.**_

Nodding Ai curls her body in close to the beast. Her mind at ease, her body at peace. Quickly she falls into a deeps sleep the beast watching over her protectively. There is much to do. But for now rest is all that is needed.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 10 short cause I'm tired sorry sleepy sleepy time! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

I don't own Inyuasha~

Warning: Language

* * *

><p>The night came quickly, engulfing all light. Torches flicker in fire, snapping to the crackle of heat. The moon behind a wall of dark clouds keeping the darkness eery. In a small village in the middle of feudal japan sits a gathering of all sorts of beings. A youkai with long black hair and dark eyes sits quietly, overlooking a small form of a sleeping woman. Her chest rises and falls slowly with each breath of air. Her face soft and peaceful. Reaching a hand over slowly he brushes her hair softly. A smile forms over his lips lighting up his features. <em>How is it you look so much like her... <em>Sighing he pulls his hand back. _I am sorry Ai... I left you not once but twice. I have never been right on decision making... I promise you though... I will always try to give you everything..._

Amber eyes watching everything from the opposite of the hut squint, confusion setting in. Aoi turns looking to the hanyo. _Inutaishou, how I have not thought of him in ages. Curious that his hanyo son is breathing, last I had heard he was killed by a priestess... _Aoi's eyes opened slightly in a astonishment. _A priestess from this village... she..? _'Inuyasha.' His voice soft a slight whisper as not to wake the sleeping. Inuyasha's eyes stare with distrust at the youkai, to close for comfort. 'Were you not sealed to a tree?' Inuyasha's clenches his jaw tightly. 'The priestess of this village, the fair younger woman with astonishing holy powers...' His mind races back to her face. _Her face... she looks like that odd female... Is she her? _He closes his eyes in thought. _No... it was not... but it is._ He looks back to the hanyo confusion on his face. 'Yea I was but I aint no more.' Inuyasha's voice stern yet quiet in the air. Aoi nods at his words. Whatever questions he has will not be answered tonight. He might as well wait for the old priestess to wake. _So much has changed to these lands..._

Sunlight shines over the land softly. Hues of color illuminate the soft dancing grass being pushed by the wind. Birds slowly wake with the chill of the air, dew being shook off their wings. A soft moan escapes lips that had been sealed for a few days. Aoi turns looking at Ai, her body shifts slightly as her face scrunches up. 'Ai...?' His voice soft. Amber eyes dart to the small woman. A small hand runs up her body resting on her head. Her eyes crack open slightly, the soft light invading them shimmering against the dark blue. Slowly she looks to her side, a handsome man with concern on his face sits closely. 'Ai...?' His voice lingers in her ears. Nodding she opens her mouth to speak only to realize her voice to be dry, hurting her with the effort of speaking. Covering her mouth with her hand she lets out a small cough. Not missing a beat Aoi launches himself grabbing the water bucket and ladle. Careful as though she were made of glass he lifts her head feeding her a small ladle of water. She drinks it quickly nodding in appreciation.

Pushing to sit up Ai feels a twinge of soreness in her shoulder. She runs her hand along her chest rubbing softly, her mind filled with a haze. _Where am I now...? _Aoi bites back his guilt. She is pain due to his negligence. Will this cause her to hate him...? even more than she may already? They never even had an understanding. So much has happened in their small time of knowing one another. What the hanyo had said was true, he head just taken her without so much a thought of what she wanted.

'Aoi...?' Her voice small, unsure. Pulling from his thoughts he looks to her. She stares at him with her deep blue eyes, he feels his chest tighten. _I've done nothing good to you... _Ai shifts to Aoi's side her small frame presses to his. His eyes wide with shock he looks down to her, her eyes still looking at him. _I left you only to return to you dying... _She closes her eyes pushing her face into her chest. _How can I expect you to trust me... _A small muffled whimper escapes her. The smell of salt fills the hut, her body shakes as she cry's. He wraps his arms around her small frame pulling her close. He clenches his teeth. _Never again... this I promise you. _

The hut's occupants have been awake watching the scene take place before them. Soft smiles and warm hearts radiate relief. 'Well now ye must be starving.' The old priestess say's through the warm atmosphere. 'Let's see what we can be making for breakfast then.' Joints cracking she stands walking over to her supply of food. Ai's eyes open, slightly pulling away from Aoi's body she takes a small glance around the hut. Eyes she had never seen before staring at her mixed with questions. _Ok who... are they?_

The sun lifts slowly to the sky, the rays spreading over the land warming everything it touches. Laughter fills the air of a small hut. A small kitsune falls over on his side clutching his stomach as tears line his eyes. Hands at a furry tickle him causing his laughing fit. 'Stop! Stop! Uncle! Please I can't take it!' The kits screams at the woman attacking him. 'I can't help it! You're just so dang cute!' Ai's eyes sparkle with joy as she continues to assault the small kitsune. 'No! Please!' Laughter between the kits words. Giggling to her self she pulls the small kit in the a hug. 'Ok ok. But let me just pinch your little cheeks then!' At this comment the small kit jumps from her arms running to the other side of the room his smile bright on his face. 'No way!' Lifting her hands in the air she sighs in defeat. 'Fine you win, no more I give up.'

Kaede stirs a pot over the pit as the group sits around waiting. Aoi's eyes never leaving Ai, Inuyasha's eyes never leaving Aoi as the rest of the party talks to each other. 'Ai?' Sango's voice soft an cheerful. 'Where was it that you're from?' Ai looks to the woman her smile bright. 'I lived in a small village to the north in the snowy mountains till a few summers ago, I had traveled more south in look for work after the family I had been with basically left me... I came across a busy village with a a lot to offer. A man had taken me in giving me odd jobs as I saved money to start my life. Little did I know my life would take this kind of a turn!' She laugh to herself slightly her face bright with enthusiasm. Sango nods at her answer sipping a cup of tea. 'You mean you really had no idea about your true heritage?' The monk interjects. Thinking for a brief moment Ai smiles and shakes her head. 'No not at all, it was a rather big surprise.' Aoi's body tenses.

'I bet.' Inuyasha says through a smirk. 'Considering all the shit this ass put you through.' Closing his eyes leaning back he laughs to himself. 'I mean it's not everyday that you nearly die.' A small rumble fills Aoi's chest, his anger apparent. 'But I didn't.' Ai says suddenly. 'I'm not dead. And on top of not being dead I found out I have family, family that wants me.' Her voice calm. Her deeps eyes staring at the hanyo.

'Before Aoi found me my life was nothing. I lived day to day as a shell of a person. I knew I was different, I could feel it but I was alone. Before Aoi found me I was dead.' Inuyasha's face stills. Scratching his head he laughs. 'Yea... ok but I mean...' He studders to voice his thoughts. 'Don't get me wrong.' Ai says suddenly again. 'I was terrified, I thought when I first saw Aoi I thought my life was going to end... and when I woke next to him the day after I was sure I was going to die. As for this.' She jesters to her shoulder 'This was my fault.' The rooms stares at her in shock. Aoi eyes show confusion. _Her fault...? _'I was the one who ran into the forest, who put us in danger. Aoi had saved me... I mean I'm here alive. Alive more so than ever! I have him to thank..' Her smile beams across her face.

Aoi studies Ai. _How is it she is so.. calm about everything. She is completely different... No fear or anything... is this really Ai?_ 'Here ye are.' Kaede fills a bowl with stew passing it to Ai 'Ye must be hungry, fill your belly.' Ai takes the bowl with a nod. 'Thank you.' She starts to eat as the rest of the food is passed around. Aoi taking a bowl himself not wanting to be rude. Staring at the contents in thought. 'Ai... you say we are family... you accept that you are indeed a Ryuu then?' His voice somber, eyes never leaving the bowls content. Ai pulls the bowl from her face chewing her food before she opens her mouth. 'Oh yes.' She turns smiling to Aoi. 'My beast told me we are kin, so it must be true.' Aoi snaps his face to Ai. _Did she say her beast?!_

* * *

><p>Ai is now alive... and I mean ALIVE you're all gunna see what she's like :] if you haven't already~ Thank you everyone for reading!<em><br>_


	12. Chapter 12

Here I am after a rather... different night of work with gummy worms and Mtn. Dew~ Lets read chapter 12 yes?

I don't own Inuyasha~  
>Warnings: Language<p>

* * *

><p><em>She didn't just say her beast... no I must have heard wrong... right?<em>

_**No baka she did say her beast. Her power must be retuning. Those dammed mortals spell is lifting!**_

'Ai... did you say your beast?' Aoi's voice full of doubt. His eyes watching her smile slowly fall from her face morphing to a look of confusion. 'Why yes... my beast, she spoke to me as I slept. In fact she protected me when my soul was trying to crossover. She also told me... well proved to me that I am a Ryuu. What you told me is true, we are of the same blood. We are kin.' her smile once again spreads across her face. 'I am just so happy to know that I do have family!' Bouncing slightly she continues to eat. Aoi watches her is shock. _Did she just say she almost crossed over?_ Guilt hits him like a hammer. His face showing remorse he looks away from her. Amber eyes watch with delight.

After eating Ai stands stretching her sore body. _Oh my it feels like I've been laying there for days!_ Yawning she looks to Aoi. His body slouching slightly, his face twisted in a sad state. She walks to his side bending slightly to be near his eye level. 'Uhm... Aoi?' Her voice innocent. 'I wish to take a walk, it feels like ages since I had felt the wind on my face... do you want to join me?' Her eyes shift down as she says the last part. Aoi looks to her his chest tightening once again, his smile light on his face as he nods.

The breeze blows softly against her skin, she sighs loudly in delight. They walk towards the forest dubbed Inuyasha's forest, neither one speaking but both enjoying the company. Ai run's her fingers along the low tree's branches, the leaves bending under her touch. Aoi stops walking to watch her. _She is so... different. She seems to be at ease. _Ai stops moving turning back to him. 'Is something wrong?' her head tilting to the side to her question. A smirk crawls across Aoi's face. 'No, nothing at all. In fact I am pleased to see you're comfortable in my presence.' He smiles to her. Turning to look at the tree's once again she tilts a bit on her heels a bit, a large smile bright on her face. _She is just like a child... _'Well now that I know you don't want to eat me... there is no need to fear you!' Her face squints in a teasing manor. 'Never. In my life would I eat you my dear.' His voice soft as he walks closer to her. She lets a giggle escape her lips 'That is good! Then I shall continue to feel safe when you are near. It's nice to know that someone was looking for me.' Her voice faint as she lets the words fall from her lips. 'These last couple of years have been quite hard.' Aoi's body stiffens as he listens to her.

'Ai, what happened to the family you were living with? You said that they just left you...' His chest rumbles slightly in anger. 'Had I have known I would have... I just...' He looks away from her. Ai turns to him , she smiles weakly and walks over to him. 'It's not your fault, or anyone's fault. The master of the estate aged and died. His children sold and split the profit and I was out of a job.' She tilts her head to the side smile still across her face.' I knew it was a matter of time so it wasn't that big of a shock... I just didn't know someone was going to be coming for me otherwise I would have stayed in the village.' Her voice sweet, closing her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun on her. During her story Aoi turned to look at her, confusion set on his face. _Did she say she was... out of a job? _His face hardened. 'Were you a servant?' Ai opens her eyes watching him intently. 'Uhm... well I wouldn't call it servant.. I mean I wasn't paid or anything...' Her voice trails off.

_**She is NOT a servant.**_

_I know this._

**_Then WHY does it sound like she was a servant._**

'Uhm... did I say something wrong?' Ai's voice interrupts his internal conflict. He clears his throat. 'Ai... you were never meant to be a servant... you're above such things.' She smiles at him softly 'Oh no... I wasn't really a servant I just... helped around the estate. Then after a while of doing certain things some of them just became habit. And others... were expected. I mean the master...' Her voice lowers biting her lips. Clearly unhappy with the information she shared Aoi crosses his arms. Ai frantically waves her hands in front of her 'Oh no no please really it wasn't bad!' Sighing her lowers his arms.

'Ai.' His voice stern. 'You're a Lady. You are the Pure blood of the Ryuu. You own land. You have wealth. You have soldiers, citizens waiting to meet you. Ai you were meant to be brought up with an education on how to deal with court. Demon society is different than the mortals but... An understanding in one will make it easier to learn the other.' Sighing once again he closes his eyes and grabs the bridge of his nose in irritation. 'If you have no knowledge of anything then it will take time to teach you to be a proper lady. A commoner in high society is just a problem waiting to happen...' Opening his eyes once again her looks to her. Her face hard with little emotion, but her eyes show anger. 'Well then. If I am to just be an embarrassment them perhaps I should not go to your fancy court. It would seem your life has no room for as you say a commoner!' Her voice rises thrashing red hot rage at his person. 'No Ai... I didn't mean-' She cuts him off. 'And another thing! I am not so under polished that I do not know how to be civil. I may not be fed off silver chopsticks but I do know manners. I am not and ill bread monster like some people.' With the last comment she looks him up and down. Turning on heal she storms off into the forest leaving a bewildered youkai looking on in awe.

'You really know how to piss her off don't ya.' A snickering Hanyo jumps into the clearing next to Aoi. 'Not now hanyo, I'm not in the mood to deal with your antics.' Aoi says in a forceful voice. 'Humpf. You can't make any friends can ya.' Inuyasha says crossing his arms. 'I didn't come here to get in a fight, I came to talk to you.' Aoi turns to Inuyasha. 'What is it?' His voice flat. Inuyasha stares at him for a brief moment. 'You were looking for Kikyo when you first came here weren't you?' Aoi makes no reaction. 'Well you were right?' Aoi nods. 'She was here 50 some odd years ago when my party and I came through, though young she had amazing holy power. I had not forgotten her because of it. When Ai's life was on the brink of death her face was the only one to come to mind. But alas, she is not here. I thank the Kamis for Lady Kaede, I am in her debt.' Inuyasha nods and starts to walk off. 'Is that it?' Aoi questions. Inuyasha waves a hand as he walks away. _What was with that..._

Ai tromps through the forest her mind fuming from Aoi's words.

_How dare he! He basically just called me uncivilized! He knows nothing about me!_

Picking up a stick off the ground she starts swinging it wildly through the air. 'The nerve of him!' her voice loud full of rage. Hitting a tree the stick snaps in half causing her to stumble slightly. Catching herself she sighs dropping the remaining part of the stick. Looking up to the sky she watches the leaves dance in the wind. The tree branches bend slightly as if waving to her. _Well... what he said is true. I had not received any proper training on how to be a court lady. But it's not like I don't know any manors..._ Leaning against a tree she slides down to the earth. She tucks her knees to her chin closing her eyes.

_Are you there...?_

**_I am always here. Now and forever._**

_What do you think of this... am I being unreasonable?  
><em>

**_Yes. And no. You had no choice in your life at the mortal household. You were not given the option to change your fate. Fate. It had been bestowed unjustly to our being. We are as our kin says, pure blood. With this said, we have all right to reclaim what is ours. Properly trained or not.  
><em>**

_What does that entail?  
><em>

**_We are just that. Pure blood. Strong. Be proud of it for others will surely be envious as they should be._**

_Proud because of what blood I have?  
><em>

**_It is our blood that makes us what we are. Though it was neglected we are of higher class. Because of this others will no doubt question our right to it. But it is our right none the same and we should fight for it.  
><em>**

_Well apparently I have not been taught as such. I am a commoner. It doesn't even seem like it would be worth it...  
><em>

**_We are not common, now or ever. The worth of what is ours is of little importance. If it is ours then we shall take it.  
><em>**

'Ai.' Jumping slightly she opens her eyes looking up. Kneeling down Aoi grabs one of her hands holding it in his much larger ones. 'Forgive me. I had no right to judge you. It is not your fault that you did not get the education I had thought you received.' His voice thick with remorse. 'It is mine. Do not think for a moment I think less of you. You alone hold the highest regard I can give. Anything and everything I can do to see you happy I shall. Please forgive my previous words.' Ai's eyes water slightly. 'Please... uncle. You needent apologize, my emotions had just gotten the best of me. Please think nothing of this.' Aoi's breathing hitched at her words. _She just called me uncle... _Ai smiles brightly and grabs a hold of his hand squeezing slightly 'I want to know what my life was meant to be. I'm not sure how well I will do... or what will happen. But if you stay with me and help me... I think I will be ok.' Aoi watches as she speaks softly to him nodding he stands up pulling her to him. 'Then my dear, I will share everything with you.' Leaning close to her he kisses her softly on the forehead. 'I will make sure you have the life you were meant to have. Ai smiles leaning in close to Aoi's body hugging him.

_I can't wait._

* * *

><p>Ai is cute and Aoi is all about doting on his little niece :3<p> 


End file.
